


hold on

by dannybsdadbod



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/pseuds/dannybsdadbod
Summary: Claude begs for Danny until he can’t see any longer, his vision blurred with tears.The only indication that he’s gone is the sound of the front door closing.Claude feels himself breaking





	hold on

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Claude's second year with the Flyers
> 
> I recommend listening to Hold On by Chord Overstreet while you read this

“Don’t,” Claude cries out. “I can’t… I need you.” 

Claude feels his grip on Danny weakening before the fabric of his shirt slips through Claude’s hands. 

“You don’t,” Danny sighs. “I’ve been selfish. I need to let you go.” 

“No!” Claude reaches for Danny, tears streaming down his face. “No, you can’t do this!

“I have to,” Danny sighs. “For both of us. I’m sorry, Claude.” 

Claude begs for Danny until he can’t see any longer, his vision blurred with tears. 

The only indication that he’s gone is the sound of the front door closing. 

Claude feels himself breaking, backing up slowly. 

He searches for something,  _ anything _ to take this pain away. He can’t see through his tears, though.

Claude collapses on the bathroom floor, sobbing. He brings his knees to his chest, laying his forehead down on his knees. 

He feels lost, alone. He’s never felt like this before. 

All he wants to do is call Danny. All he wants is Danny. 

His chest aches, his head hurts from all the crying. He just wants it to stop.

He falls asleep like that, alone on the cold bathroom floor. Unable to process what’s happened, unable to remove himself and face an empty house. 

Claude’s startled awake a few hours later to someone touching his shoulder. 

“You came back,” Claude breathes. 

“Course I did,” Danny smiles small, running a hand through Claude’s hair. “I couldn’t leave you, cher.” 

“I thought—“ 

“And I’m so sorry,” Danny kisses Claude’s hand. “I’m so sorry I made you think I was leaving you. I just… I was worried, that this, us, was too much. That it was all me.” 

“But it isn’t,” Claude holds Danny’s wrist. “I promise. I don’t know how to tell you that and make you believe it, but it isn’t. It’s not too much. It’s not one sided. Danny, I fucking love you.” 

“Shh,” Danny rubs a tear away from Claude’s cheek. “I know, I know. I drove around and realized I was being stupid.” 

“So stupid,” Claude mumbles. 

“I just… I’m so much older than you, Clo. I can’t help but think…” 

“Then don’t,” Claude says, cutting Danny off. “Don’t think. 

Danny smiles softly at Claude, but there’s a sadness there that Claude would do anything to take away. 

“Let’s get you up off the floor, okay? And into bed.” 

Claude nods, reaching up for Danny to help him up. As soon as he stands up, he looks at Danny and tears well up in his eyes. 

“Oh cher,” he pulls him into a hug. 

“I thought you left me.”

“I am so sorry…” 

“Just like my dad. Just like everyone.” 

Danny rubs his back, “m’not like everyone else in your life, Claude.” 

“But you left,” he whispers, clutching to Danny’s shirt. 

“I came back,” Danny offers. 

Claude nods, sniffling. “Thank you.” 

“C’mon, let’s get to bed. We can talk about this later.” 

“But we need to talk now.” 

Danny smiles a little, “Since when did you become so mature?” 

Claude shrugs. 

“Alright,” Danny leads them to the bedroom. “Let’s talk.” 

Danny sits on the bed with his legs hanging off the side, Claude across from him sitting cross legged. Claude won’t look at Danny, he’s busying himself with picking at the fray of his shorts. 

“I’m scared,” Claude admits after a few moments of silence. 

“Of what?” 

“You.” 

“Oh?” 

“You have so much power over me.” 

“I–” 

“Not,” Claude stops him. “Not in the way you’re thinking. I just mean, like. I love you so fucking much, it scares me. You mean so much to me. You’re… you’re the first man I’ve ever really let in and trusted. And you could rip it all away so easily. You almost did tonight! And it showed me just how fucked I am if that happens.” 

Danny sits there, nodding, listening. 

“I didn’t realize how scared I was until tonight. Until you almost took everything away from me,” Claude continues. “I didn’t know how much I needed you until you were gone.” 

“Cher,” Danny’s voice is soft, sad. “I never meant to hurt you.” 

Claude just shrugs, tears falling. 

“I left because I was worried I was taking advantage of you. And–” 

“But you aren’t!” 

Danny chuckles softly, “let me talk, cher.” 

“Right, sorry,” Claude mumbles. 

“I was worried I was taking advantage of you since you’re so young and I’m so much older and more experienced than you. I know it’s mutual, but what if it wasn’t at first? What if I talked you into this?” Danny shakes his head, “my mind was being mean to me. I thought everything over, how you kissed me first, how you made all the first moves, how you call the shots when we get intimate. That’s what brought me back. Knowing all of that. You.” 

“You’ve been nothing but patient and respectful with me, Dan…” 

Danny reaches over and takes Claude’s hands. “Thank you for saying that.”

“No, I–I mean it. I do! You’ve never made me feel uncomfortable or anything.” 

“I drove around, and realized, if you want me, I want you. I can’t not be with you.” 

Claude smiles a little. “I can’t either,” Claude sighs. “But I’m still scared.” 

“And you’re allowed to be. That’s okay.” 

“I don’t  _ want _ to be!” Claude tears up again. “I don’t like feeling scared. Like everything’s just gonna be ripped from me again.” 

“How can I show you that I won’t do that again?” 

“I don’t know,” Claude mumbles. “I’m just… I’m scared.” 

“I know. It was really unfair of me to let my own insecurities get the better of me and let that affect you.”

Claude pulls his knees up to his chest, sniffling. “I just… Danny  _ please.”  _

Danny moves closer to Claude, “C’mere, babe. I’ve got you.” 

Claude crawls into Danny’s arms, legs wrapped around his torso, too. 

“I’ve got you, cher.” 

“I don’t want you to go,” Claude cries. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise,” Danny kisses Claude’s head. “I promise, Clo.” 

  
  



End file.
